


The Things You Never Knew You’d Miss

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 219: Wind. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Things You Never Knew You’d Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 219: Wind. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

Jack had been bitter for so long that he’d stopped appreciating a lot of things. Now, he misses only dying once every couple of months; that was a laugh compared to this. He misses the wind in his hair, because being outside again would be like freedom. More than anything, though, he misses a time when sex was voluntary and fun.

With the threat of even greater harm being done to the Doctor (the Master’s got his number, there), Jack repeatedly fucks Lucy Saxon. They both hate it, but the Master likes to watch and mock, and that’s what matters.


End file.
